Newbark's Cure
by ellyabby
Summary: Dalon has to save his brother from death by paying for a costly operation. In hopes of striking it rich, he moves to Newbark, where he meets new friends, enemies, and even falls in love. Will he be able to save his brother in time?
1. Chapter 1: The Cure

**Newbark's Cure  
**An _Animal Crossing: City Folk _FanFiction

* * *

**Author's note: **This is my first FanFiction ever, so I hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it so far! Please review and favorite!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**The Cure

* * *

In a small house, in the gray community of Gridge Ville, Dalon flipped through the channels on his mom's couch, when suddenly, his mom and his little brother, Max, came through the front door. Dalon turned off the old TV and noticed that Mom looked very distressed.

Mom looked at Max and said, "Honey, go up stairs to your room, okay?"

"'Kay," said Max cheerfully, sugar-free lollipop in hand, and he ran up the stairs to his room.

Dalon hopped off the couch and asked anxiously, "How did the check-up at the doctor's go for Max?,"

Mom took Dalon's hand in hers and lead him downstairs into the basement, where they could talk more privately. Mom muttered, "Not so good." Her face became wrought with sadness and tears began forming in her eyes.

"What happened?," Dalon asked with fright.

"...The doctor found that Max has a very rare disease."

"Wha-...," Dalon uttered in disbelief. "What's the disease?"

"Falitosis...It's...It's going to...shut down all of Max's major organs." Mom began crying. "They say...he has four more months to live."

Dalon's jaw dropped in shock. "...Can't they do anything to cure him!?," cried Dalon.

"The doctor said the operation is going to cost about 100,000 Bells. I don't have that kind of money, Dalon..." Mom cried feeling hopeless.

Dalon looked down at the shabby carpet. "...Does Max know?"

"No, he doesn't," Mom said painfully. "The doctor and I decided not to tell him. The doctor says the Falitosis...won't kick in until about three months from now. Until then, we don't want Max to worry. After the three months, well, ...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Mom covered her face with her hands.

"I promise I'll keep it a secret, Mom," said Dalon, as he hugged his mom and cried with her.

Later, Dalon left the house to take a walk around Gridge Ville. The skies were dark and cloudy as usual, threatening rain. He kicked at the dead flowers and weeds around him, trying to plan how he could help his brother, Max. Dalon was old enough to get a job now. Maybe, if he worked hard enough, he could help Mom pay for Max's operation. Yes, he had to find a job for his brother! Dalon asked everyone in Gridge Ville for a job, but all the grumpy residents had no work for him. His next plan was to look for work in the city. He ran to the bus stop and boarded the bus.

When Dalon got off the bus, he walked around the city, observing the shops. He noticed one shop with a cool picture of a sun by the door. Inside was a dark, circular room, covered in candles.

"Keeee ha mo-ata! Yee heh ha tatata!," shrieked a black cat from across a table.

"Um, hi," Dalon said awkwardly.

"Oh! Welcome lost weary traveler of the many winding paths...I can unravel the threads of destiny that surround you…I, Katrina, will foresee your future that lies hidden for just 100 Bells...," said the black cat, whirling her paws around a crystal ball.

"Oh, um, well, I was actually going to ask y-," Dalon began, as he noticed the magic ball that seemed to be creating a spiraling mist within. "Oookay, I guuuess. Whyyy not?," he said slowly and dizzily, feeling as if he was almost under a trance. Dalon reached in his pocket and took out 100 Bells.

"Thank you," she said with an evil grin. "Keeee ha mo-ata! Keee heh ha tatata!," she shrieked. All of a sudden, something fell from the ceiling and hit Dalon in the head! "...Ahem. I see it...," she continued.

Dalon stood swaying dizzily from left to right in front of her table.

"You must leave the place where you come from! Start anew and abroad, and gain much success you never thought possible! There, you will find fortunes of great heights! Then, one day you'll return when you've found the cure! The cure! THE CURE! THE CUUUURE!," Katrina screamed.

Dalon, slowly clearing his head, stepped back in fright, and ran out of Katrina's shop out into the cool night air. He boarded the first bus back to Gridge Ville, freaked out by Katrina's rant, which kept replaying in his head over and over again, haunting him.

Back inside Mom's house, a disgruntled, even broker, hopeless-feeling Dalon relaxed on the couch and turned on the TV. The Gridge Ville news was on and the reporter started announcing something that caught Dalon's attention.

"Breaking news! Newbark has hit new heights today! Schools of a very rare species of fish, called the Raingelfish, have migrated into Newbark waters. These fish are famous for their exotic beauty and even more exotic taste. Only the wealthiest of animals have ever gotten to see or taste its supposed exquisiteness. The mayor of Newbark has stated he's never seen anything like this in his entire life! Now, that's saying a lot because he's quite the old geezer! Viewers of Gridge Ville, this is an opportunity of a lifetime for any fisherman!"

Dalon eyes grew wide. That was the cure. Despite Dalon's grave fear of fishing, he had to do this. He had to move to the town of Newbark to save his brother, Max, even if that meant facing his worst fears!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Newbark

**Newbark's Cure  
**An _Animal Crossing: City Folk _FanFiction

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Welcome to Newbark

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Dalon!," said Mom as she tightly hugged her eldest son. "I can't believe my baby is moving out already."

"I promise I'll write everyday," Dalon said, stepping out of the hug with Mom.

Suddenly, Max ran down the stairs and said with a cute, little lisp, "I finawy found it, Dawon! Heya. I want you to take this. It's one of my favwatist things! It'o bring you good wuk!" Max put a shiny, gold coin in Dalon's hand.

Dalon looked at the coin, noticing that it had a smiling Gyroid on both sides. He thought about refusing to take it because he knew Max needed more luck than he did, but decided against it, and put the coin in his pocket. "I'll take good care of it," grinned Dalon, and he hugged Max tightly.

Dalon walked outside to a once again gloomy Gridge Ville afternoon. Mom and Max crowded around the front doorway to watch Dalon leave. "Bye!," they shouted. Dalon turned around, grinned, and waved. He proudly walked towards Gridge Ville's town gate, slowly disappearing from the sight of his old home. As he walked, he thought about what Newbark would be like, and despite being in his depressing predicament, he couldn't help but feel excited.

Once past the grumpy, old Gridge Ville guards, Dalon continued on a dirt road towards Newbark and before he knew it, he stood before its golden gates.

"Welcome to Newbark, traveler!," a voice said, coming from a very friendly Newbark guard dog. "Copper here! I hope you enjoy your stay!"

Dalon smiled back and continued to walk through the town gate. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the brightest sun he had ever seen in his life. He looked around in awe.

All around him was a beautiful landscape of freshly cut green grass with not a weed in sight. Trees were planted in neat rows nearby beautiful patches of fully blossomed flowers that surrounded nice houses. Lastly, he noticed right in front of him was a big, fancy fountain.

"This place is amazing!," cried Dalon. He also noticed that he was standing on top of a square tile that said, "Welcome to NEWBARK!" Next to it, were more square tiles designed to look like a stone pathway. The stone pathway made a thin road beyond some trees. Dalon decided to follow it.

Shortly after, Dalon arrived at Newbark's town hall, surrounded by dozens of flowers. He stepped inside, feeling the cool air conditioning all over him. He saw something moving to his right and looked, noticing the back of a girl with long, pink hair, digging inside of some green box.

"Hello! Can I help you with something, sir?," a friendly bird working the counter asked politely to Dalon.

"Oh, yes. Hi, I'm Dalon," he said as he walked up to the counter. "I'm looking to rent a house here. Could I move in?," asked Dalon.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Pelly, and most certainly!," the bird said as she looked down at some maps. Dalon heard the door behind him shut and he noticed that the pink haired girl was gone.

"We have only one house available for rent," stated Pelly.

"I'd like to move into a house located nearby a store where I can sell things," Dalon said, thinking that if he lived by a store, he could have even better focus on raising money for his brother back in Gridge Ville.

Pelly studied the maps in front of her. "Um," Pelly said, looking down at her maps. "I'm sorry. That house is already taken."

"It is? By who?," asked Dalon.

"Oh, by a very nice resident, under the name of Tally," Pelly said, looking at her maps. "Oh, actually, Tally was the girl just in here looking through the Lost and Found Box."

"Oh."

"The only house available is down by the beach, if you'd like."

Dalon thought for a moment. A house like that would be great for the fishing but then again, he'd have to always be reminded of the ocean that took his father away from him. "...I guess that'll have to do…," said Dalon.

"Great! Here is a map of Newbark and some keys to your new home!," Pelly grinned. "Don't forget to see Mr. Nook at Nookington's. He is the one that rents out those houses and he'll help you work the rest out, financially and what not."

"Thanks," said Dalon, as he turned around and left the town hall, suddenly hit with hot summer breeze. Dalon unfolded and studied the map. _"Now, where is Nookington's..._GAAAH!_"_

"Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?," screamed someone from what seemed a far distance away. Dalon closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground, blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Neighbors

**Newbark's Cure  
**An _Animal Crossing: City Folk _FanFiction

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**Meeting the Neighbors

* * *

"Hey," said a distant voice. "You okay?" It almost sounded like a whisper. "Hey!"

Dalon slowly awakened, blinking a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh, my gosh, Derwin! You've killed him!," cried Maple.

"Oh, no!," cried Derwin. "I didn't mean to! I swear!"

Dalon slowly propped up on his elbows and stared at Maple, a cute bear, and Derwin, a nerdy-looking duck.

"AH! ZOMBIE!," screamed Derwin, and kicked Dalon square in the head.

"Hey! That wasn't a zombie! I think you just knocked him out again!," cried Maple.

"Uh, oh," Derwin said frantically.

"What's going on here?," asked someone from behind them.

Maple turned to see who it was. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, Tally!," Maple cried. "This guy over here is hurt!"

Tally ran over and squat down by Dalon. She observed him, and quickly took out a bag of medicine from her pocket. "There that should do it." She placed her hand under Dalon's head and lifted it. "Hey, you okay?"

Dalon dizzily rubbed his eyes and looked up at Tally. Her big, sparkly, blue eyes paralyzed him. "Uh, yeah, I think so," he said smiling shyly.

Tally helped Dalon off the ground and said with a smile, "I'm Tally."

"I'm Dalon. What happened?"

Maple angrily glanced at Derwin. "Well, I was trying out the new slingshot that Tally gave me when Derwin came up to me and wanted to try it," said Maple.

Derwin looked down in shame. "Unfortunately, I guess I missed the sky, and...accidentally hit you, dude. So sorry!," he cried.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm fine," Dalon said with a modest smile. "Thank you, Tally, for the medicine."

"I'm happy to help!," Tally said. "Are you new to Newbark?"

"Yeah. I just rented out a house actually, the one by the ocean...," said Dalon.

"Well, congrats! I'll have to stop by sometime!," grinned Tally.

Dalon felt himself blush a little. "Sure," he said with a smile.

"I'm Maple, by the way. And this clutz over here is Derwin," said Maple.

"Hey! It was an accident!," said Derwin, angrily. "…Hey, I know how I can make it up to you guys. How about I treat us all to drinks down at The Roost tonight?," Derwin said, grinning.

"You're treating? All right!," said Maple.

"Hmm, I have a few errands to run tonight, so let's say...around 10 PM, let's all meet at The Roost," Tally said with a smile.

"We can show Dalon here how us Newbarkians like to par-tay! Ha ha!," said Maple.

Dalon blushed a little and said, "Uh, I guess I'll go..." Dalon had never 'par-tayed' before and he was nervous, especially being around these animals he had only just met.

"I knocked you out, dude! I owe ya one now!," said Derwin.

Dalon gently rubbed his head where he was hit and let out a short chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4: A Night Out

**Newbark's Cure  
**An _Animal Crossing: City Folk _FanFiction

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**A Night Out

* * *

After going over things with Nook and moving into his house, Dalon decided to sit outside and look at the ocean. It was a painful task, but he figured he'd better get used to it now that he'd be seeing it every day. There was a beautiful, calming sunset lingering just above the water made him feel a little bit better. Dalon closed his eyes and felt the soft breeze around him. Thoughts of his family inevitably lingered into his brain, and tears began to form in his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard someone say, "Dalon, are you okay?"

He saw that it was Tally and felt embarrassed for crying in front of her. He tried to wipe his face of tears as casually as possible. "Oh, hey, Tally," he said. "I- I didn't see you there."

Tally frowned with concern. "Are you alright, Dalon? Are you homesick?"

"No. It's not that. I'm fine, really," said Dalon.

"Where are you from anyways?," Tally said, as she sat down next to Dalon on the grass.

"Gridge Ville."

"Ah. I've never heard of it. Is it a nice place?"

"...Ha ha. Let's just say Newbark is about a thousand times nicer than where I'm from."

"Ah. Ha ha. Well, thank you. I try really hard to keep it as nice as possible."

"You do an excellent job!," said Dalon, smiling.

"Thanks," said Tally, smiling. "I brought you a housewarming gift," she said, holding out a bag of seeds with a red bow on it. "They're seeds. If you want, we could plant it by your new house."

"Y-You didn't have to get me anything!," said Dalon, feeling bad.

"Oh, no! I wanted to!," grinned Tally. "Congratulations!"

Dalon smiled. "Thank you."

Dalon, embarrassed, realized he never planted seeds before, so Tally gladly showed him. Their hands accidentally touched and they both blushed shyly.

After they were done planting the seeds, Dalon invited Tally inside his house to give her the grand tour of his humble abode. They sat and talked for a while.

"So what made you want to move to Newbark?," asked Tally.

Dalon paused for a second. He didn't want to make Tally feel uncomfortable with his reason, but then decided to trust her. "My little brother, Max,...he...needs this expensive operation...to live." Dalon noticed Tally's jaw drop. Dalon continued. "My mom doesn't have the Bells for it, so I'm trying to earn some to help her pay for it. So, when I heard about the Raingelfish in Newbark, I packed my bags."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Dalon." Tally frowned. "If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Thank you." Dalon smiled politely, though sadness couldn't help showing in his eyes.

"What about your dad? Won't he help?"

...Dalon thought to himself, _"Wow I'm going to sound like I've got a lot of issues to this girl...Maybe I do, but..." _Dalon said, "Dad was lost at sea when I was young." Dalon noticed Tally's jaw drop again, but he continued. "I used to always go with him when he went fishing on weekends. Max hadn't been born yet at the time. I'd play on the beach while he'd stay close to shore fishing in his row boat. He was never really good at fishing, but he loved it." Dalon let out a soft, sad chuckle.

Tally put a hand on Dalon's back as he continued. "One weekend, I didn't go with him because I was sick. I wanted to go with him, but I couldn't get out of bed! That weekend, he...was lost at sea..."

Tally said carefully, "...Dalon, if you think it was your fault, it wasn't..."

"Just being with him that weekend, it might have made a difference..." Dalon felt his eyes getting puffy.

"There was nothing you could have done, Dalon. It's not your fault...I know how it feels to have those kind of regrets...My mom...she passed away through childbirth..." Dalon's eyes grew sadder to hear this. Tally continued. "I used to feel like I...I was the one...that...killed her,...but I had to realize that it wasn't my fault. There was nothing I could have done to save her as the newborn baby I was at the time...Sometimes these things just happen, Dalon. The world can be a cruel place, but we just have to keep going and living. We have to remember, no matter what, they'll always be with us in our hearts..."

They both looked at each other with understanding pity. Dalon wiped his eyes and said, "I'm really sorry to hear that, Tally. Thank you for talking to me. It feels really good to finally be able to talk to somebody about this. You're right. Thank you." He smiled with sad eyes at Tally.

"It's okay, Dalon. Anytime you want to talk about anything, I'll be here. And don't feel bad. I know Mom is in a better place now, and you're Dad too." She softly nudged Dalon's arm, wearing a small smile. Dalon smiled back.

Dalon let out a relieved sigh and said with a small chuckle, "Sorry to make the mood so sad. I promise I'm not always like this."

Tally let out a small chuckle. "No. It's good, Dalon. I really enjoyed talking with you. I think it's pretty cool how we were just able to open up to each other like that..."

"Yeah. You're pretty cool, Tally." They smiled at each other.

"Thanks you too, Dalon." Then, Tally looked around Dalon's room peacefully, and noticed a clock on the floor in the corner of the room. "Oh, my gosh. It's already 8! I'm sorry. I wasn't keeping track of the time. I have to go now, but I'll be back in time to meet you and the others at The Roost tonight. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah. I have this map the duck at town hall gave me."

"It's not on the map. The Roost is in the Newbark Museum basement."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." They smiled at each other and waved good bye as Tally left Dalon's house.

Dalon felt a mixture of relief and happiness to have met friendly animals so quickly upon his arrival to Newbark, especially someone like Tally: so nice and understanding...not to mention so pretty. There was no one in Gridge Ville that looked like her.

To pass the time until 10 PM, Dalon went to Nook's and bought a fishing rod. He also wrote a letter to Mom and mailed it. When it was about time to meet at The Roost, he opened his map, walked toward the Newbark Museum, then down the stairs, where he met up with Tally, Mabel, and Derwin and had a good ol' time. K.K. Slider, a local performer, just happened to be performing that night. They danced and they drank. Tally and Dalon were inseparable dance partners, while Mable kept yelling at Derwin to stop stepping on her toes. The night flew by.


	5. Chapter 5: What A Catch

**Newbark's Cure  
**An _Animal Crossing: City Folk _FanFiction

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**What A Catch

* * *

Dalon literally yelped when he felt his fish line being tugged.

Tally gasped. "I think you caught one! Reel it in!," she cried excitedly.

He, very nervously, began reeling in the line. He spun the handle faster and faster, as the fishing rod bent more and more. Fear dabbled inside his head. The line became more and more resistant. Dalon pulled and spun in the line with all his might.

"You can do it, Dalon!," cried Tally.

All of a sudden, a big splash arose from the ocean. Dalon yelped and covered his hands over his head, the fishing rod stumbling to the sand, as Dalon's first catch landed on the sand by his feet. He heard Tally laugh.

Dalon slowly removed his arms away from his face as he looked down at the fish. Suddenly hit with embarrassment, he found himself staring at boot.

Tally giggled and said, "It'll be okay, Dalon. You did great!"

Dalon let out a short chuckle at the situation. He was glad to have someone like Tally with him to help him through this.

Tally and Dalon ended up spending almost everyday together by the ocean. Dalon was getting better and better and catching more and more Raingelfish with Tally's help. At the end of the day, they would walk to Nookington's and sell the fish for Bells. Dalon kept sending letters home about his progress.

Dalon really enjoyed when he was with Tally. When he looked at Tally, it was as if his heart had skipped a beat and he forgot how to breathe. When their eyes met, a force so powerful and mysterious seemed to elude into the stratosphere, one that only they could understand.

One day, during their regular walk to Nookington's to sell the fish, Dalon nervously grabbed Tally's hand for the first time, and they smiled at each other, that mysterious force exploding and softly whipping around them.

"HEY! Tally! Haven't seen you in a while!," shouted a smirking blonde haired man walking swiftly towards her from out of the blue. "How's it goin'? Who's this?," he said, pointing rudely at Dalon.

Dalon stared wide eyed at this man and wondered if this could be a boyfriend that Tally has never told him about. He felt very surprised, nervous, and his heart began to deflate full of those happy feelings. He looked at Tally in distress.

Tally looked back in embarrassment. Then, she turned her head towards the man and said, "Hey, Gyer. Um, this is Dalon."

Gyer looked at Dalon as if he were inspecting him. Then, he looked back at Tally and getting close to her, said, "I was just out takin' a walk...when I saw you! Are you busy tonight?" He closed in to Tally's face.

Dalon's eyes grew wide, his heart deflating even more, and now shriveling. He wanted to shove this guy, to just make him go away.

Tally pushed Gyer away. "Gyer, you smell like you've been drinking." Tally's eyes grew wide and she stepped back. "Are you drunk?"

"Naah, of course not, baby. Whattaya say, just me and you...like old times, go out and have some fun tonight?" He smiled and approached Tally again.

"Gyer, we're over, remember? You're drunk! Go get some help," cried Tally.

"Babe, I know that I've done some pretty dumb things, but that was a long time ago. We should just...forget," said Gyer, as he began to embrace Tally.

Dalon's heart felt sunken into a pit of darkness and emptiness. He was confused as to what he should do. Should he just walk away in agony, leaving these two lovers to themselves? Obviously, Dalon felt like he didn't belong here, but, he definitely didn't want to leave Tally's side. Or should he hit this guy? Dalon could never do that. This guy had muscle and could knock Dalon out in one punch. Suddenly, he just burst out with all he had, "Tally is with me!" Dalon stepped in between Gyer and Tally and looked up into Gyer's crazy drunken eyes in fear. "S-So, just back off!...O-okay?"

No one talked for a few seconds.

Finally, Gyer said, "Hmph. Do you know what me and Tally had, little boy? We were each other's everything!"

"That was a long time ago, Gyer. It's different now. You need to move on. I have!," cried Tally from behind Dalon.

"I will never forget you, Tally...or you're puny, little friend here," Gyer said, as he began backing off with an angry expression, stumbling. "Ehh, you guys are a drag. I'm goin' back inside!"

Tally could feel herself tearing up. As Dalon noticed this, he turned around and embraced Tally. He watched as Gyer stumbled off into the growing darkness of the night.

"I-I'm really sorry about that," sniffled Tally. "I know I owe you an explanation."

Dalon hugged Tally. "Want to head back to my house?"

"Let's sell these fish first and then, we'll go."

After they sold the fish at Nookington's, Dalon tried to offer Tally a share of the Bells, remembering how helpful she had been, but Tally refused. Later, they luckily walked back in peace to Dalon's house.

"When I first moved into Newbark, I met Gyer. I believed he was a nice guy and we became quite fond of each other. However, I realized that he had some issues. He liked to drink...and he got angry a lot," Tally said as she gazed down at the floor, Dalon listening intently. "We fought a lot. Sometimes, he'd even...hit me, but we'd always make up again...until the next fight. Despite this, we were in love with eachother."

The room fell silent for a few moments. Dalon stared at the floor in anger towards this Gyer guy.

Tally continued, "Then, one day, Gyer just disappeared...He remained in his room for months upon months. There was nothing I could do about it. I felt abandoned and heartbroken. I waited for him for a long time. And in that time, I really got a good look at what our relationship really was. I began to stop missing him and soon forgot every reason why I was even in love.

"Then, came the day that he finally left his house. He didn't even bother to explain to me why he was gone for so long. He acted like a jerk. And I told him I didn't love him anymore and that I had moved on with my life."

Dalon replied, "I'm...really sorry, Tally. You definitely deserve someone better than Gyer in your life."

Tally looked up at Dalon, her eyes glistening. "...I have you."

Dalon felt his heart recover and inflate atleast 3 times its size. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. Tally and Dalon hugged, as the full moon raised outside of his window.


	6. Chapter 6: A Gift to Me

Newbark's Cure

An _Animal Crossing: City Folk _FanFiction

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**A Gift To Me

* * *

The next evening, after their usual stroll to Nookington's, Tally lead Dalon back to her house nearby. It was a grand purple-roofed home surrounded by a ton of white roses. They went inside and Dalon was awed. There was a full kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, and bedroom on the first floor. The decor was very elegant and classy. Dalon's house looked like a dump compared to this.

"You like?," asked Tally with a smile, finding Dalon's shock amusing.

"This...is amazing, Tally! You're house is incredible!"

She giggled and said, "Thank you. Wait right here. I have to get something..." She ran up the stairs. Dalon continued to absorb his surroundings. After a moment, Tally returned holding something behind her back, and presented him with a Goldenrod.

"Tada!," grinned Tally.

"Woah! This is a Goldenrod! How'd you get one?," said Dalon in surprise.

"I used to be a big fisher myself, and I received one of these as a gift," said Tally, smiling.

"A-are you giving this to me?," asked Dalon.

"I'm only letting you borrow it, sillly," giggled Tally. "You better give it back one day because it's the only one I've got. You'll need it if you want to catch those Raingelfish any easier!"

"Thank you, Tally! I'll take really good care of it!," Dalon said, as he held the golden rod in his hands, observing it's shiny, golden splendor. "Really, thank you so much. You've helped me out so much since I got here, Tally. I...really don't know what I'd have done without you." Dalon put the Goldenrod in his inventory and then looked into Tally's sparkling blue eyes, making her blush, and him as well. They leaned in and kissed their first kiss. Time had stood still, and their surroundings faded away, their hearts beating in synch, magical feelings embracing them, sparks danced around their heads. They pulled apart slowly and hugged.

They spent the rest of the night playing in Tally's awesome house. In the rest of the house, there was a trampoline, a play ground, sport equipment, video games, a dance floor...everything imaginably fun and awesome, Tally had it. They ended the night with a movie in Tally's living room, where they cuddled on the couch.

After the movie, they said their good byes. Dalon walked back into his house by the ocean, and fell fast asleep in his bed, smiling.

The next morning, Maple and Derwin walked to Dalon's house to see if he wanted to hang out. Dalon was happy to see them and gladly agreed to go with them to visit Tally. Walking along the path, they heard the birds chirping and the waves peacefully crashing upon the shore. All of a sudden, Gyer popped out from behind a tree along the path. He stood in front of the trio with his hands on his hips as he said, "Oh, look who it is? Dalon, was it?" Gyer turned to glare at Maple and Derwin as if they didn't belong here.

The trio blinked a few times at Gyer, surprised at his sudden presence. Dalon felt his anger start to build up. "What do you want, Gyer?"

"Listen to me, punk. You'll never be no match for Tally! So, don't think you can just waltz on in here and pretend like me and her don't have no history!"

Maple and Derwin looked at each other wide-eyed, both knowing that this was bound to happen.

Dalon couldn't believe this guy. He was so annoying and such a scum bag. Dalon knew something had to be done to get rid of him. The anger began to show a lot on Dalon's face. Nervously, Dewin shouted, "...We shall hold...A FISHING TOURNEY!" Maple stared at Derwin nervously.

Dalon and Gyer both turned toward Derwin and for a few seconds, no one spoke. "Eh, the nerdy chicken has point," said Gyer. Derwin looked angrily at Gyer, while Maple held Derwin back nervously. "I wouldn't want Tally to hate me if I brutally murdered you right here, so lets say, in three days, we meet right here by this beach...12 o'clock sharp...Whoever catches the bigger fish first wins Tally," said Gyer.

Dalon had to admit this tournament sounded a lot better then getting killed, and Gyer didn't look much like the fishing type. "If I win, you have to leave Tally alone forever and never bother us again!

Gyer and Dalon stared each other down. "Alright, its a deal," said Gyer. "You better not chicken out, wimp, or else I really won't be afraid to hurt you..." Gyer walked back into the shadows of the trees as Dalon, Maple, and Derwin looked at each other sighing with relief.

They continued to Tally's house and told her about the tournament. She looked upset at the ordeal.

"How could you guys make that agreement? What if Gyer wins the tournament? You know I don't want to be with him anymore!," cried Tally at her three visitors. Dalon, Mable, and Derwin looked at each other guiltily.

"He won't win, Tally. You've taught me everything you know about fishing, and I've been practicing with the Goldenrod you lent me. I'm going to beat Gyer and you'll never have to see him again," Dalon said, then hugged Tally.

Tally lightly punched Dalon's chest while buried in his arms. "You better..."


	7. Chapter 7: Big Daddy Fish

Newbark's Cure

An _Animal Crossing: City Folk _FanFiction

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**Big Daddy Fish

* * *

News of the fishing tourney spread throughout Newbark like wild fire. Dalon also wrote a letter to Mom about it, inviting her to Newbark to visit and watch the tourney.

During the three days before the tourney, all Dalon could think about was how nervous he was. Not only was his love, Tally, on the line, but also his life. Dalon knew for a fact that there was a big enough fish out there to swallow his father, and he could be next. Plus, Mom and Max would be there watching him in the tournament, and he didn't want to let them down.

Dalon, from inside his house, looked out his window towards the ocean. He reached into his pocket and took out Max's golden Gyroid coin, rubbing the shiny, cold face with his fingers, remembering when Max said it would give him good luck. It really has given him good luck. He was able to move into a beautiful town, make good friends, have his first girlfriend, and make lots of Bells for the operation.

He wondered how much he has made so far. He walked across the room and opened his piggy bank. After looking at the amount, he realized he only needed about 25,000 more Bells until he'd reach 100,000.

Time had been moving so fast here in Newbark. Dalon's been in Newbark for two months already, and now, he had only about one month left before Max's falitosis would kick in. _"Max, you're really going to be okay! Don't worry, buddy! You'll turn out just fine! I promise!,"_ thought Dalon, with determination.

For the next two days, Dalon met up with Tally and ran his daily fishing routine, selling the Raingelfish to Nookington's. After wards on the second day, they sat outside of her house around the flowers, and talked while watching the sun set.

"I know you can win, Dalon. I'm sorry I doubted you before," said Tally as she hugged Dalon.

He looked at Tally and said, "No, Tally. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you in the middle of this."

"It's not your fault. It's Gyer... He's so...ugh!"

Dalon held Tally tighter. "Everything will be fine. I know it." He looked into Tally's eyes and they kissed, while the warm wind rolled gently and the roses danced with it around them.

The next day was the day of the tournament. Dalon had received a letter from Mom saying how much she'd love to visit him and how nervous she was about the tournament, having the same concerns as Dalon about Dad's fish. He woke up to a ring at the door bell. It was Mom and Max! He ran down the stairs and greeted them with hugs.

"Hello, honey! What a nice town this is! I can't believe it!," said Mom.

"Yeah! I was able to rent the last house! Hey, Maxy!," said Dalon. He knelt down on one knee and ruffled Max's hair. Then, stood back up and asked, "How was the trip down here?"

"Fine. Some weird cat wouldn't leave us alone on the bus, but other than that, it was good," said Mom.

"Ah, I think I know who you're talking about. Anyways, welcome to my humble abode. I'm almost done paying it off completely."

"You're so grown up now! You have you're own house, you're own girlfriend," said Mom, and Dalon blushed. "Thank you for all the letters, dear."

"Same to you, Mom." They smiled and hugged eachother.

"So, wheya's Tally?," asked Max in a little, cute lisp, then giggling. Mom and Dalon looked down at Max and lightly chuckled.

"She's probably home right now. Wait to you guys meet her! You're not going to believe the house she lives in."

They walked to Tally's house and knocked on the door. Tally looked very surprised and happy to see Dalon's family and greeted them inside. Tally found amusement in their looks of awe at her house. Tally, Dalon, and Mom sat in the dining room and had some tea, while Max played with some Gyroids in the living room.

Before they knew it, it was time for the competition to start. They all walked together towards the beach near Dalon's house. Everyone in Newbark was gathered around, waiting for the tournament to start. Amongst the crowd, they found Mable and Derwin, who were dressed in cheerleader uniforms with the letter "D" on it. Dalon, grinning, introduced them to his family.

Then Mable and Derwin chanted a cheer, while waving their arms. "D-A-L-O-N! If he can't do it, no one can! Woo!"

"Good luck, Dalon!," cried Mable.

"Kick that Gyer's butt!," cried Derwin.

Dalon laughed and hugged them. "Thanks guys."

Dalon looked at Max and knelt down next to him. Dalon took out the golden Gyroid coin. "You're going to give me good luck today, right?," Dalon said as he smiled at the coin, then at Max. Max smiled back and hugged his brother.

"Good luck, bwotha!," said Max.

"You just try your best, honey," said Mom, and then hugged Dalon.

He then turned toward Tally.

"Good luck, Dalon. I believe in you," said Tally, as they looked into each others' eyes, and held each others' hands tightly. Dalon nodded his head and began walking closer to the shore. He pulled out Tally's Goldenrod and the crowd cheered in excitement for the tourney to begin.

Gyer appeared next to him and said, "Hey, punk. Ready to lose?"

Dalon looked at him and ignored his comment, then faced toward the ocean, nervously staring out into it, while Gyer obnoxiously showed off his muscles to the crowd. Tom Nook walked toward Dalon and Gyer dressed in a referee's uniform. He honked a horn and shouted, "Welcome to the fishing tournament everyone! Judging will be based on the FIRST FISH CAUGHT. Whoever's fish is bigger wins! Let the fishing...BEGIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Dalon snapped out of his daze and looked at Gyer, who had already cast out his line. Dalon cast out his line too with all his strength. The line went pretty far out into the ocean, probably the farthest he has ever cast before. His head was buzzing with nervous energy. He had to concentrate on himself, not on anyone else. Not on his family, nor even Tally. He had to believe in HIMSELF to win this competition!

The first few minutes went by and nothing bit either competitor's line. The crowd was growing restless, until finally Dalon felt a small tug on his line. The crowd cheered. Dalon gripped his rod tight and started wheeling in the line, which got more and more difficult to do. The crowd's excitement rose. Gyer looked at Dalon angrily because nothing had seemed to tug on his line yet.

Dalon's rod was now bent at a ridiculous degree. The line wouldn't reel in any longer. Whatever he had hooked on to, was pulling back with equal or more force than Dalon could conjure. Dalon felt his feet begin to drag towards the water. His catch was pulling him in! The crowd gasped!

"Don't give in, Dalon!," cried Tally.

"My baby!," cried Mom.

"Use the force!," cried Derwin.

Dalon re-griped his rod and felt all the adrenalin rush throughout his body. He very slowly backed up his stance on the beach. Slowly, slowly, using all the strength he could conjure up with every part of his being, he very gradually reeled in the line. He felt like his arms were going to explode, but he couldn't give up. This was his only chance. Suddenly, a huge fin appeared above the water, which made the audience cry with excitement.

Gyer looked frantically at Dalon and at all the people cheering for him. He flailed his fishing line around in the water angrily.

Dalon's catch continued to come closer to the shore, when finally it was close enough that you could see the giant head being dragged toward them, flopping about like mad. The crowd roared. Dalon looked at the fish he had caught with horror. His arms burned and felt like they were about to snap. He thought in a panic, _"This is the fish...I know it! I sense it! I can't do..."_

"I love you, Dalon! You can do this!," shouted Tally. Dalon, not shifting his glance or grip on the fishing line, absorbed Tally's words. He felt the same way about her, but had been to nervous to say it, unsure about her feelings. It was because of Gyer...He had to defeat Gyer in this tourney! This was his only chance to make him go away forever! Suddenly, Dalon had a burst of strength and reeled in the rest of the giant fish onto the shore! The crowd went wild and cheered! The fish gradually stopped flopping, except for the occasional twitch. Dalon dropped the Goldenrod in the sand and let his arms hang down on his sides in fatigue. Then, he dropped to his knees and fell backward in exhaustion. The crowd went wild.

Gyer's jaw dropped as he watched Dalon, and didn't even notice the end of his line had washed up on the shore with a tiny seahorse at the end. Tom Nook rushed over to Dalon and raised one of his limp arms in the air while shouting, "We have a WINNAAAA!" The crowd cheered.

Dalon's family and friends ran up to him on the beach.

"Honey! Are you okay!?," cried Mom, while Max poked his stomach.

"Dalon!," Tally cried.

Dalon blinked a few times and looked up at them.

"Oh! Thank goodness he's okay!," said Mom, putting her hand on her heart. The group grinned at Dalon.

"Let's help him up!," said Nook.

All of a sudden, Gyer walked up to the group and shouted, "You set this up some how! That has to be a fake fish! You cheated!"

The group looked at Gyer angrily.

Dalon leaned up on his arms with a pained face and looked up at Gyer. "Are you kidding me! That's a real fish! Ask anyone here!"

Nook looked at Gyer, then at Dalon and said, "Why don't we give it an inspection then, hm? Right here, right now!" The crowd hooted.

As Nook walked up to the fish's mouth, a man appeared inside from the darkness and started crawling towards the opening! Nook fell over in surprise and the crowd gasped. Everyone became wide-eyed. The man crawled out of the mouth, skin and bones, covering his eyes from the bright sun. He was wearing nothing but some ragged shorts.

All of a sudden, Mom cried, "Harvey?"

Nook stood up and asked in shock, "Hm? You know this man?"

"See I told you Dalon was a cheater!," cried Gyer.

Tally, Mable, Derwin, and Max looked at Dalon in confusion.

"I didn't cheat!," cried Dalon.

"Myra!?," cried the mysterious man, looking towards Mom.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hero

**Newbark's Cure**

An _Animal Crossing: City Folk _FanFiction

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**The Hero

* * *

Everyone looked very confused, except for Gyer who looked very angry.

Dalon took in the situation with shock, as he thought, _"Harvey was my father's name! And this man knows Mom! I knew this was the fish! I can't believe it!"_

"Oh...Oh my gosh, Harvey!," cried Mom, as she and the mysterious fish man ran to each other and embraced. She quickly turned her head away after smelling him.

"I know I must not smell very good right now," said the mysterious man, letting out a sad, soft chuckle.

Mom smiled with tears running down her face and cried, "This is...a miracle!"

"Dad!," cried Dalon.

"Son!," cried the man.

Tears formed in Dalon's eyes. He picked up Max and ran up to the man. "Sons," corrected Dalon.

"My little baby, Max?," asked the man, tears also forming in his eyes. Dalon nodded.

"Max, this is Dad," said Mom to Max.

"Hi, Dad!," said Max, smiling. They all hugged each other.

Tally turned toward Maple, Derwin, and Nook, and whispered to them, "That's Dalon's dad!" He was lost at sea a few years ago! And now, Dalon caught the fish that swallowed him whole!" They gasped.

"What are the chances of this? Wow!," cried Maple.

"Yeah! The force must really be strong in this one!," cried Derwin.

"Hm, ladies and gentlecritters!," cried Nook to the crowd. "It seems we have a very coincidental miracle happening before our very eyes! Contestant Dalon seems to have just caught the fish that ate his dad!"

Everyone gasped, and began cheering, except for Gyer, who cried, "This is ridiculous! It's all a set up! This fish is a phoney!"

The man, now known as Harvey, Dalon's Dad, looked over at Gyer with a tired, aggravated expression, and said, "This fish is very much real. I have been trapped inside it for years!"

"I will be the judge of this fish! As the owner of Nookington's, I am a master of product inspection!," said Nook, as he stood next to the fish and began feeling and looking over it. The suspense was unbearable. Finally, Nook cried, "This fish is most certainly real! It appears to be of the extremely rare breed called the Mega-Tuna!" The crowd cheered in excitement.

Gyer's face showed pure rage. "ARRGH! Fine! Whatever! You win! Ill leave Tally alone! She's your problem now! I'm outta here!" He stormed out of view, past the trees. Nook walked over to Dalon and his parents, and presented them with a blue ribbon that said "Winner" on it in golden text. The crowd cheered.

Derwin began chanting, "Speech!...Speech!" Mable looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but soon the whole crowd was chanting it with him, including Max.

"Dalon, go ahead," smiled Mom. Dad was also smiling. Dalon smiled back, then turned toward the crowd.

"I'd like to thank my girlfriend, Tally. If it hadn't been for all her help and support since I moved here to Newbark, none of this would've been possible." Dalon looked up at Dad, then Mom, then Max. He continued, "Not only did she help me find my inner fisherman, but she also helped me find love. I love you, Tally!" Dalon grinned toward Tally passionately. She looked back wiping a tear and mouthing the words, "I love you" back at him. The crowd "aw"ed and cheered. Tally ran up to Dalon and embraced him. Then, they looked into each others' eyes and kissed passionately. The crowd "woo"ed, whistled, and cheered. Max giggled.

"So beautiful," said Maple, wiping a tear.

"Yes, you are," said Derwin, staring into Maple's eyes.

Maple's eyes widened and she said, "W-well, thank you, Derwin."

Derwin leaned toward Maple for a kiss, but she suddenly looked disgusted, and slapped him.

"I love it when she plays hard-to-get," said Derwin dizzily, before he collapsed.

"Thank you all for attending the fishing tournament! Enjoy the rest of your day, hm?," cried Nook to the crowd, who then began to disperse.

"I am so proud of you, honey," said Mom.

"Me too," said Dad. "I knew you'd grow up to be a pro fisherman like your dad!"

Mom, Dalon, and Tally chuckled.

"The Gywoid coin weally works, Dawon!," cried Max excitedly. "You wescued Dad and won Tawwy! Yoa my hewo!"

Dalon smiled at Max, then stopped. He remembered Max's Falitosis. _"I'm not your hero just yet, Max,"_ he thought. He said to Max, "Thanks, Max, but I'm going to need to hold on to this Gyroid coin a little while longer." Dalon looked at Mom and Tally and they both understood.

"Max. Why don't we head back to Dalon's house and get your Dad cleaned up?," said Mom.

"Otay," said Max. Mom picked him up and winked at Dalon.

"We'll see you soon!," said Mom, waving, and walking towards the house. Dalon, Tally, Maple, Derwin, and Nook waved back.

Nook turned toward Dalon and said, "Now then, about this fish you caught, Dalon. As I said before it is extremely rare and valuable. Newbark has only ever seen one caught before this day. I'd be happy to take it off your hands for a more than fair trade."

"How much do you think it's worth?," asked Dalon, gripping Max's coin tightly.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets and Surprises

**Newbark's Cure**

An _Animal Crossing: City Folk _FanFiction

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**Secrets and Surprises

* * *

Dalon and Tally waited anxiously to hear Nook's appraisal of the Mega-Tuna laying before them.

"Hm,...I'd offer you...25,000 Bells for it," said Nook.

Dalon grinned and said, "That'll cover how more much I need for Max's operation!"

Tally shrieked in joy and gave Dalon a quick hug. Dalon shook Nook's hand excitedly. "That'd be perfect! You got a deal!" Maple and Derwin rustled their pompoms with cheer.

"Great! Here are your Bells," said Nook, handing Dalon 25,000 Bells.

Dalon's eyes widened and said, "Wow. Do you always care this much money with you?"

Nook replied, "Hm? No, much more than that. Anyway, good doing business with you. Congratulations on winning the tournament. And congratulations on finding your Dad." Nook suddenly looked sadly into Dalon's eyes. "...Dalon, you are very lucky...Well, enjoy the rest of your day." Nook walked over to the Mega-Tuna and effortlessly put it in his pocket. Dalon stared at Nook oddly until he disappeared through the trees on his way back to Nookingtons.

"Dalon, we need to tell your Mom about this! I'm sure she'll be so happy!," said Tally, grinning.

Dalon snapped out of his stare. "Yeah!"

"We'll meet you there in a bit! We have to stop at Derwin's house first," said Maple.

"We made a special surprise cake for you!," cried Derwin. Dalon and Tally grinned with delight.

"Derwin! You just told them the surprise!," cried Maple.

"...Oops...," said Derwin.

Maple let out a small chuckle and said, "Come on, bird brain." They waved and Maple pulled Derwin's arm as they began walking toward his house.

When they were out of sight, past the trees, Dalon grabbed Tally's hand and they walked towards Dalon's house. When they entered, they suddenly were hit with a strong smell of fish. Then, they heard Mom and Dad from inside the bathroom across the floor.

"Oh, hi, honey!," cried Mom from behind the bathroom wall. "I'm just helping Dad get rid of the fish stench. It's harder to remove then we thought!," cried Mom, ending with a short chuckle.

"I can smell that," chuckled Dalon. "I'll check later to see if Nookingtons has anything for sale that might help, but I gotta tell you something now, Mom!"

"What is i-," Mom began to ask, when suddenly there came a bang from somewhere upstairs, followed by horrid choking sounds. Dalon and Tally looked at each other wide-eyed. Mom ran out of the bathroom and stared at them both with similar eyes.

"Max!...Go check upstairs!," cried Mom.

Dalon and Tally ran up the stairs to see Max, laying on the floor next to Dalon's bed, choking up blood, eyes rolled back, skin pale as snow.

Tally gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"MAX!," cried Dalon. He bent down next to him and lifted up his head.

Mom ran up the stairs, Dad following her in a towel.

"My baby!," she cried, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Max!," cried Dad.

Mom knelt down next to Max and helped lift up his head with Dalon. She looked at the phone nearby and was relieved to see Tally already reporting a medical emergency. Mom looked back at Max and said, "This is too soon!"

"I'll go check out for the officers!," cried Tally, and she hurried downstairs.

"I heard him coughing earlier when you were running the kitchen sink! I should of said something!," said Dad.

"No, I heard him coughing during the tournament! I also should have payed more attention," said Mom sadly, wiping her tears.

"Mom, the thing I had to tell you was-," Dalon said.

"Not now, Dalon!," said Mom.

"It's about Max! I finally have enough Bells now for the...for the cure. Dad's fish helped me get the rest!," Dalon said.

Mom looked at Dalon with relief. "Oh, Dalon-"

Suddenly, two Newbark guard dogs entered the room upstairs and swiftly greeted the family. They then quickly inspected Max.

"He'll need to be taken to the medical center in the city immediately," said one of the guard dogs. They quickly but carefully lifted up Max on a gurney. "Follow!," they said to the others in the room.

They all boarded an ambulance parked outside of Dalon's house, and sped to the city.

Maple and Derwin watched them from afar, holding a big cake in their arms, speechless. All they could do was look at each other with fear and worried eyes. They didn't even notice the cake slipping off the dish until it hit the ground in front of them.


End file.
